


Buzzed

by Withstarryeyes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Comforting Keith, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Drunk Lance (Voltron), Drunkenness, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nausea, Vertigo - Freeform, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: Lance has a little too much to drink but Keith is there to help him.





	Buzzed

Lance is a little buzzed, he has to admit. He’s laughing twice as loud as usual and touching everyone on the arm as they talk, smile wide on his face. Keith had been a genius to throw this welcome-back party for everyone’s sophomore year at college. 

He’s on his six or seventh beer and it barely tangs in his mouth anymore as he swallows, foam thick on his upper lip. His eyes are glassy and he’s sitting on the couch next to Keith, arm wrapped around his roommate. Keith’s turned away, talking to Hunk about the marathon coming up, how Keith would love to get Hunk in shape to run it with him. 

The music is almost too loud in his ears and Lance shakes his head, ignoring the ringing buzz that flows through his mind. He needs it off because his head is throbbing now and the thumping base is making his stomach rumble. Keith looks up at him in worry as he gets up, fingers still entwined with Lance’s. He trips over the coffee table, banging his knee on the way down and Keith is yanked forward with the force of it, his beer spilling out of the top of the cup. 

“Lance,” Keith growls and Lance whimpers from the ground. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry.”

“What are you even doing?”

“Turning down the music. ‘S loud.” Lance is sitting back up again but the world is tilting at a dangerous angle and he’s got both his hands planted firmly around him, eyes screwed shut. It smells sour in here with ale and sweat and it pinches his cheeks with the acrid stench. 

Keith sighs loudly and excuses himself from Hunk, walking quickly to the radio and turning it down. It’s just the three of them now in the apartment and neither Keith nor Hunk mind a little peaceful silence. He turns to his dramatic boyfriend, expecting him to be up by now, grinning with a grateful smile. But Lance is still there, blood oozing slowly out of his knee, eyes shut. His arms are shaking a little and only then does Keith notice how green he looks. 

“Lance?” he crouches by him and places a hand on the teen’s shoulders, looking at the sweat beading on his forehead and the loose way Lance’s eyebrows are pulled down. 

“‘M good, just gimme a minute.” Hunk has moved from his spot now to sit by Keith, arm on Lance’s other shoulder. 

“Lance, buddy, did you maybe drink too much?” Hunk says, glancing nervously at Lance’s drink on the table. Keith winces and tries to remember how many Lance had taken during the course of the night. It wasn’t that he couldn’t hold his liquor but Lance was smaller than Hunk and much less of a drinker than Keith and even Keith tapped out around the 5 beer mark. 

“Only had a few,” he gags as he answers and Keith doesn’t waste any time pulling his boyfriend up by the shoulders to the toilet. It only takes the simple visual of it there to have Lance leaning over and messily relieving himself of everything he had that night. Keith winces and rubs circles on his back. 

Lance doesn’t even notice that Hunk left until he’s setting a small glass of water on the sink by him and telling Keith that he’s heading out. Better to leave it to the two of them. 

“Make him take aspirin once his stomach settles down,” Hunk reminds as he pulls on his coat and Keith nods, worry in his eyes. 

“Thanks, Hunk, see you tomorrow. I’ll drag you to the gym.” Hunk groans but chuckles, shutting the door, leaving Keith to look over Lance. 

He’s resting his head on the toilet when Keith checks back in, eyes closed. Keith smiles at the sight, a little happy to see he had a reason to try and limit Lance the next time they threw a get together. He’s not happy though that Lance is gonna be a miserable lump on the couch tomorrow, head thumping. Might as well drag him to bed while he still has the chance. 

“Hey, bud,” Keith taps Lance on the shoulder, waiting for his eyes to sluggishly open. Lance makes a needy whine and Keith places one of his hands on his forehead. “I need you to drink a little of this for me.”

“Can’t. Queasy.”

“I know but it’ll make you feel better.” Keith places it in front of Lance, waiting for him to cave and take it. He does and keith rolls his eyes at the glare Lance shoots him. “Small sips.”

“I know how to drink.”

“Well, clearly,” Keith quips, waving his hand at the toilet. 

“Hate you,” Lance groans and Keith laughs, a little amused at it all. It’s Lance’s fault he’s here in the first place. Lance drains about half the glass before he pushes it back and Keith takes it, happy. 

“That sitting fine?” Lance gives a half-hearted shrug and Keith takes that as confirmation that he can safely give him some aspirin. The pills are cool in his hand and Lance opens his mouth instead of taking them from him, making him put them directly on his tongue. He hands the water back for Lance to swallow them before trying to get him into bed. 

Lance can’t quite get his legs under him when Keith tries to get him to stand and Keith ends up carrying him to the bed. He leaves for a second and Lance feels hot tears prick the corners of his eyes. He comes back with the trash can and Lance sniffles pitifully, trying to reign it back in. 

“What’s wrong?” Keith asks, lifting up the covers and pressing into the back of him. 

“Are you mad at me?”

Keith lets out a long sigh and Lance ducks his head,” ‘Course not, what gave you that idea?”

“You left.”

“To get the trash can ‘cause I don’t want you throwing up in our bed in the middle of the night. It was a party Lance, we all over do it now and then.”

Lance nods and Keith can feel the movement on his chest, he shifts upwards enough to tuck Lance’s head under his chin. “I love you,” Keith whispers and Lance lets out an embarrassed laugh. 

“Love you,” he replies, eyes drifting shut. 

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not gonna upload anything tomorrow so wanted to do a little something more today. I hope you guys like this short hurt/comfort. If you enjoyed it please leave a kudos or a comment, they really make my day. 
> 
> Thanks,   
> C


End file.
